Embers of the Past
As the Alliance fights to enter a nebula, in order to render the Beast Forces' sensors useless, Prince Pyrus is shocked when planet Fire catches up to them, with the Grand Vizier seemingly unharmed. Plot The episode begins with a battle between Beast Drone ships and the Alliance fleet, in which the Alliance narrowly prevails. Jade and Pyrus get into a dispute over the Fire warriors' competence in combat, leading Pyrus to storm off. Graveheart finds Pyrus at his palace on the brown Battle Moon, looking over what little of Planet Fire's soil they were able to save, where he wonders if his people are doomed to a life as second-class citizens of Rock. Pyrus tells Graveheart the Vizier would never have stood for such treatment, and that he misses him more than his own father. Graveheart understands, and misses him too, as the Vizier was a proud and honest man. The Alliance leaders on the Aurora get a video call from Lord Mantel, who is angry with their plan to fly the Alliance into a cloud nebula because they'd be flying blind there. Tekla explains that by using Tek-based modifications she's made to their worlds' sensors and security grids and by staying in a tight linear formation, they can navigate through the nebula, where the Beast Forces will be unable to follow them. As the Alliance prepares to enter the nebula, they halt their approach when they notice another world trailing erratically behind them, which Pyrus recognizes as Planet Fire. Despite the urgency of the Alliance's entrance into the nebula, they put it on hold while they send a team to inspect the planet. The world does appear to be Planet Fire, but all its major structures are in shambles, and its soil and molten core are far more lifeless than before. They are welcomed by the Vizier, seemingly alive and well, who explains how he supposedly survived the Beast Planet: At the last moment before the Beast consumed Fire, its World Engines came back to life, allowing him to fly it away from the Beast Planet before its destruction. By following the other worlds' energy trail and pushing the World Engines to their limits, the Vizier eventually caught up to the Alliance. Graveheart takes a soil sample of Planet Fire back to Tekla so she can test it and perhaps find a way to rekindle the planet's core. Meanwhile, the Vizier impresses upon Pyrus the importance of returning their people back to Planet Fire, but the prince isn't so sure, given how barren their world has become. Unwilling to wait for his approval, the Vizier goes behind his back and discusses the matter with Lord Mantel. Eager to get Pyrus's people off his Battle Moons, Mantel agrees with the Vizier, and orders the people of Fire to be transported back to Fire. Despite his doubts about the Vizier's plan, Pyrus has missed his council, and leaves to see if he can make it work. When Graveheart calls the Vizier asking to speak with Pyrus, the Vizier claims not to know where he is. Tekla insists Graveheart and Cryos come see her immediately; there is something wrong with Planet Fire. At her work station, Tekla and Voxx explain that the soil sample Graveheart recovered is too different from the soil Pyrus previously took with him from Fire to have come from the same planet. In other words, the planet following them is not Planet Fire. Jade and Graveheart take a Bladewing to "Planet Fire" to rescue Pyrus. Suddenly, one of the Vizier's speeches to Pyrus takes a sinister turn as he heralds the coming of several Beast Drone ships, which attack the Fire people's transports. As Jade and Graveheart prepare to intercept the enemy ships, Cryos assures them that he and his forces can protect the transports so they can save Pyrus. Pyrus realizes this Vizier isn't the real Vizier, so the impostor explains how he came to be: The Beast Planet absorbs and learns from all the people and worlds it devours, and he and the fake Planet Fire are just a byproduct of that process. They are, in actuality, imperfect copies of the originals made of Null Matter, which the Beast created to lure the Alliance from the nebula before they could escape beyond its reach. The Vizier cracks the planet's surface open with his staff, revealing an ocean of Null Matter underneath. He is attacked by Graveheart's Bladewing, which ultimately leaves him hanging for dear life over a cliff. He pleads with the prince not to let his old friend perish, but Pyrus simply tells him his "old friend" already has, and walks away. The Vizier slips and falls into the Null Matter below, killing him. Pyrus contacts Graveheart, who takes Pyrus away from the dying planet in his Bladewing. The fake Planet Fire explodes, and the Alliance's ships just barely escape it in time, but the shockwave destroys all the Beast Drone ships trailing ahead of the Beast Planet. The Alliance worlds are now free to head for the nebula. Graveheart asks Pyrus if he's okay, and he explains what's important is that his people are safe, the Alliance endures, and his memories of the real Vizier and Planet Fire remain. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Brave New Worlds Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Gillian Horvath Category:Directed by Mark Sawers Category:Planet Fire